


Find me

by Jude101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Lab Sex, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Top Connor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude101/pseuds/Jude101
Summary: You work with Elijah Kasmki to create the next most advanced prototype in CyberLife history. What you don't expect is to fall in love with the android you made. With that little piece of love you might have secretly changed something in his code.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Ambiguous

The computer program didn't want to work today, you had told Kamski that it wasn't a good one in the first place but he told you to try it. The only thing it did was freeze your computer set and now you had to restart the whole thing. It was a hassle since it was connected to four other monitors. You did it anyway, you went to restart it which would take some time. 

A vibration began inside of your lab coat startling you slightly in your dark office. You picked the phone up seeing that it was as expected.

"It doesn't work." You plainly said. A small chuckle reverberated from the device. You simply rolled your eyes at his response.

"Well, hello to you too Ms.(L/N). I thought you'd be far more chipper today." Kamski always had this peculiar patience, he didn't get it from Amanda nor any of his parents. You weren't exactly friends with Kamski, it was an odd relationship. There was a sense of disdain and yet a sense of tolerance with him. Yet, today there was no way in hell you would be in a good mood. Kamski made you download a program with no specific purpose, no reason why, and from the vague description, it didn't make much sense. 

"Why? My set has been frozen multiple times when I open the program and I don't even know what this ambiguous plan of yours is." You were getting more aggravated by the second and you had just started speaking with him. He spoke in riddles sometimes and since you majored in computer science, riddles weren't your thing. Kamski can go to a psychologist so they can figure it out, not you. 

"Don't worry, give it a second and it'll work. Once it does. I expect you to peek at your email and jump into work immediately." You sighed gently as he finished. Only wondering what could be behind his intentions. 

And in the corner of your eye, the monitors lit up on the walls. Dark blue writing covering the screens. 

CYBERLIFE PRO2.0

"It's surprisingly working now. Is this new or..." You paused with a quirk of your eyebrow. This logo had never been seen before in any part of cyber life unless it were on extremely earlier models of androids. 

"Yes, it is. There is sensitive information and I require you not to speak about the contents of the program unless it is authorized. Is that alright with you?" 

You were too distracted clicking around the page, and as you did one file caught your eye. "Yeah, totally. I'm going to have to call you back." Your eyes darted to the loading screen. A little too distracted by what he might be hiding. Until you were jolted from your trance.

"Glad it brought your attention." You could just feel the smirk he had plastered on his face through the phone. He hung up and left you alone, in the small air-conditioned room.

The file was unnamed, and from the date, it seemed to be older than expected. Since this was far more modern, you would expect something newer. Surprisingly, no. When the page eventually began to load, you saw a prototype version of the androids you had planned and coded. It was different, however, very different. It was just an internal view, no external. You believed Kamski wanted you to choose what this android would look like. For a few hours, you looked at the archetype, analyzing its basic structure. 

From what you had gathered, it seemed to have some sort of extensive purpose. Something that needed much work and agility. You needed more details and scrambled to the Gmail tab. Seeing Kamskis email...

Ms. (L/N)  
The prototype that you will see in the files will be very important for the future of CyberLife and the future of Americans in the country. Make it agile, intelligent, cunning, sharp, and most of all self-aware. It will become the fate of anti-deviancy in the country. You will be given a team on Friday to start working and begin coding. I have many high hopes for you, and I suppose everything is in your hands. Good luck and I hope to see what you come up with.  
Best wishes  
\- Elijah Kamski

And then came Friday, you came into the Cyberlife building seeing your companions eating lunch. As you went up into the elevator, you questioned internally what this would bring. It was a new adventure, sure but it was different. You just coded, bases for the new models and that's it. Once you reached the laboratory, you saw the inner skeleton and false muscles of the android laying on a tilted platform. It had been eerie the first time you had seen the insides of an android, yet time showed you it wasn't so. It couldn't activate without the code, so it was all safe. 

Speaking of code, for this one there had to be a lot of rebuilding. Luckily, there had been bodyguard androids in which you simply built off of and edited extensively. This prototype had to be the best of the best and that's what you did. Improved upon something unimaginably, however, you wanted to add your own quirks. You added human features to the personality, it wasn't only brute force and motive. You were planning something far better. Much more human. It would be polite, considerate, and would be able to mimic emotions impeccably. 

"Lift the head, please." You grabbed the flash drive that was beside your laptop and placed it in the slot behind his ear. Once it flashed green, you knew it had downloaded the coding. "Looks like it's time to design the exoskeleton. Miya, do you have any designs ready?" You turned to one of the main designers of CyberLife and she quickly grabbed her tablet as the other two employees worked on placing the images on the large screen on the wall behind the android. Miya seemed eager to show you her drawings, maybe because you were head of the team. However, she had been working here for longer than you. It should've been quite the opposite.

"Yes, since the model is male I wanted to make it unique. I created a few models of it this past week." You scrolled past each image yet nothing jumped out to you. Nothing gave you inspiration or the need to vocalize yourself to it. 

"Scrap them. I have an idea of what I'll like it to look like. " Miya was shocked, to say the least, her brown eyes were wide. She usually had impressive reactions from her models. The older woman nodded and took her digital pen out. 

"It'll be pale and scattered on its skin will be freckles a light shade darker.-" You went on to describe it and by the end of the process of drawing it, you looked up at the large screen and smiled contentedly. Everything was exactly as you had it in your mind. Beautiful brown eyes to admire and to wish as humans, and the complexion of a young 28-year-old man. "He's perfect." For a while, you stared at the screen. Bewilderment covered your features at what you had helped develop. Miya was switching her attention from you and the drawing, seeing the delighted expression. 

"Send it to be made. We can all head home now. I'll see you all in a week to see the progress of the android." You grinned gently at your temporary coworkers as you left the white based laboratory.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> smut coming up  
> ~specifically masturbation by reader~

You were finally home, the lights were dim and quiet. It was a quaint home, of course, large however in the middle of nowhere. A beautiful forest surrounded the house and the driveway lit by small cylinder-shaped lights on the floor. You're lucky, you aren't going to lie especially about the way you live and your job. Kamski was an asshole, sure but he gifted you the house as a birthday present a while ago. 

It was cozy and you were ready to head to bed but you were a little hungry. Opening the fridge it felt as if there was nothing to eat, either way, you took the first thing you found and sat on the island. 

The project Kamski had wanted you to work on was a lot, not tiring because you loved your job and all but it was a lot. Creating a perfect prototype was a lot to handle and Elijah had placed all of the responsibility on you. You shouldn't be complaining but you didn't know what else to do. I mean, you couldn't just go to Kamski and say you wanted to drop out. You were intrigued by the project and yet somehow fatigued mentally. 

However, throughout the whole operation, you had thought about the android. What’d he look like in real life because you had a sketch but it wasn’t anything like having the real thing in front of you? It would take a while for Cyberlife to create the outer layer of it was worth it if your name was going to be plastered everywhere for being the head of its creation. 

You hummed as you finished the last bite and jumped off of the island as you took your heels off. The floor was warm since it had in-floor heaters yet unsettled you. When you were younger, you remembered waking up every morning with cold feet. So, it was peculiar to feel the opposite now. The bedroom wasn’t a far walk from there and once you creaked the door open, the smell of fresh linen hit your nostrils softly. 

“Thank goodness, I'm home.” You whispered gently to no one. Before you got into bed, you removed your clothing and decided to go straight to bed, there would be time in the morning to shower. 

Once finally cuddled up in a few pillows and blankets your eyes drifted closed for the first time in a few hours. An exhalation and your mind started drifting to different subjects. This happened a lot while you slept, you would accidentally start thinking about daily subjects maybe even other things. 

This time it was something far more different. Not words but an image. An image of a young man, he stood there in a uniform with kamski in front of him.

What were they doing? Why were you thinking about these things? Then you notice you weren't thinking about them but dreaming. It was lucid. The man turned to you, gun in hand and you noticed it was the android. Elijah smirked in front of him as if inviting him to shoot the woman on her knees. Once your eyes connected with his, you saw the softness of his gaze. It was soul-filling however that changed quickly when you heard a gunshot. 

“Connor!” you screamed as you arose from the bed you so comfortably slept in. Sweat coated your skin and felt as if your lungs had been deprived of air all night long. Your eyes shifted their attention to the clock beside you, it was only 3 in the morning. 

It was really hot now, too hot. You walked to the air conditioner by the window and turned it on. Once settling back on the bed, you contemplated for a second. Why did you scream that name, it hasn't crossed your mind when you woke up immediately but it does now? Why were you thinking about that android and why was your boss there too? This was absolutely insane you didn't know what to do now. Whether to fall asleep or just stay awake for the rest of the night. You did have the rest of the week off while they were building the android. 

You sighed gently and relaxed on your bed, simply thinking about it. Aout that human-looking android, the way he looked at you. An aching began between your legs, it didn't hurt but you felt needy. Needy for touch, needy for someone to actually look at you like that. Your body twisted to look at your small drawer beside you, delicately opening it to reveal a long thick phallic object. Taking it in your hand as you rubbed your core oh so softly, sending shivers through your spine and back down to your toes. As you spread your legs beneath the sheets you prepared yourself to the length between your fingers.

It began to slide in as you pushed it from the base, slightly moaning from the discomfort and easing into it. Finally, it was deep into your cunt. A small thrust in and out had felt relieving but it left you wanting for more. With more force, you pushed the toy back and forth, toes curling from the pressure inside of you. It felt so good, and your mind drifted once again. This time not falling asleep but having a fantasy. It pushing its full artificial shaft into you greedily. 

You moaned, craving the contact of the android. It was wrong for wanting a being that isn't even alive more so a being that hasn’t even been fully manufactured.

Your thrusts into your wet mound faltered as you came closer to the end. The dildo hitting the right spot every time, only stumbling you into an outrageously striking orgasm. Sliding it out, you feel you've come dripping from you. 

Now you forced yourself to go take a shower. You felt entirely too filthy to stay in bed, a hot shower would easily get rid of all of the work gunk and that satisfying start to your day. It still felt strange to think that you came to the thought of an android. But some people had companion androids and went to cyberlife sex clubs. 

Your bed was clean from come which meant no cleaning, at least for today. The much-needed sleep claimed you eventually, no dreams no nothing. Just comfortable darkness and the sound of the AC cooling the air.


End file.
